


Secret

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi has a secret, but it isn't one he is ashamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Men’s underwear are boring. 

Plain colours, cotton for fabric, three types of fit. Even counting boxers, you still end up with the same general look and feel for them, and undershirts barely even qualify. Looking down at the underwear drawer is a chore, with the same mild colour palette and restrictive, dull fabrics.

Jounouchi wears boxers.

On top, at least.

Underneath, you can never be sure which pair he decided on. And with mail-order service, the number of choices has been growing, hell, he had even found sites devoted to the things designed for men! 

It was the textures that really got his attention though. Silk, Satin, delicate linen, mesh and lace, ribbons or smooth metal accents, it was a wonderful array of competing sensations. 

For the first time, he had decided to try stockings with it, stockings and garters. If worse came to worst, he could always claim a lady friend had forgotten them if found at his place, and it isn’t like anyone would be seeing under his pants! The straightening corsets had looked interesting as well, but harder to explain away something so obviously not fitted for a woman.

These at least, he could say were a dare if found out. 

Bunching the fabric as he stretches it carefully over his feet, toenails trimmed neatly to avoid snagging them and causes runs, he pulls them up to his thighs, fingers clumsily working the tiny, delicate latches and hooks of the garters overtop the silken fabric of the panties. He had decided against patterns this time, though he enjoyed the aesthetic, in favour of sleek, black material with pale golden accents along the trims.

Then, finally, with his uniform tugged hastily over the underclothes, Jounouchi grabs his bag and heads out of the apartment.

After all, Jounouchi has a secret.

But he isn’t ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is not intended as a feminizing of his character, nor as an implication towards Jounouchi being transgendered. He is not even cross-dressing, as far as he is concerned, but exploring texture in an unconventional fashion.


End file.
